Misaki's Decision: Worse or Better
by RanbuNoMelody
Summary: Misaki Takahashi, a 10 year-old boy, has a rough life. But when one man steps into the picture will that change? Will things get worst or will Misaki have the best experience in his life? Shotacon. Misaki X Usagi. Mature. Lemons. Surprises.
1. It begins

The Worst or The Best

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!'

"Who is it?" Namaru Takahashi called out to the door. The blue-eyed giant grabbed the door knob with his large calloused hand and twisted it, opening the front door to him and his son, Misaki Takahashi,'s house. He was astounded and a little taken back to stare into the eyes of four familiar men that he did not want his son to see.

"Well hello there Namaru!" A booming deep voice resonated through the corridor from one of the four. You can feel the tension in the air. The four overly built men stepped inside the small house and looked around. "Nice place you got here," The one with a scar over his eye stops and picks up a picture of Misaki. "this your boy? He's kinda cute. How old?" The thugs cackled loudly at the man's words.

Namaru quickly snatches the picture from his greasy hands. "What do you want?" The worried father asks hurriedly. He prayed that his son didn't come downstairs. The head Takahashi did not want his son anymore traumatized than what he his now after... that fateful event five years ago. The man can still hear the pained screams, but that wasn't the point now. He had to keep his 13 year-old son safe.

"Now now no need to be hasty.'sighs' Oh well than I'll get straight to the point. Where is our money? Your behind six months now." The leader's voice sounded threatening and he had a murderous glare.

"I-I-...'mumbles'" Namaru is afraid to say it. Knowing them they might do something rash and violent.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The man shouted.

"I don't have it! Please, I beg of you, stop yelling!" The poor man begged.

"Or what? You afraid your precious, little son is gonna wake up!" His vociferation echoed throughout the house.

'Yes! Please!" Namaru said in a hushed, but paniced way. Then, of all things that could happen, he hears little pitter-patter footsteps going down the stairs. He is about to have a heart attack. The dismayed harmless man tries to push them out the doorway. But, that was all in vain. The leader refused to budge an inch. He stood there, looming over the now father of one. All hope was lost when a young voice squeaked out from his son.

"Papa?" Misaki asks warily, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Who are they?" The emerald-eyed boy looks up and slightly tilts his head to the side. He is only dressed in his father's over-sized, collared, button-up shirt and little tidy whites. Thankfully, the shirt goes past his thighs, to his knees, to protect the view from the now lusty looking men. Namaru jerks his head around to face his son. "Misaki, hurry up and go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"You promise?" Misaki questioned. "Yes, I promise." Namaru says, rushed. "Okay!" Misaki turns around to leave upstairs.

"So this is the infamous Misaki we heard oh so much about?" The leader says, pushing past the dad. He struts over to the little boy and whispers"Your cuter in person." The thug grabs the little boy's arm roughly, turning him back around. Misaki is small and fragile so he yelps in pain from the tug. The man takes a better look at the petite boy. His lusty eyes scan over the slightly tan boy from head to toe. He takes in the delicious view."Well what do you think guys?" He smirks devilishly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The father screams out. Tears are filled to the brimm of his lower eye lids, waiting to spill down like an over flowing dam. They ignore his cries.

"Pretty good." One states

"I wouldn't mind some of that!" The one with the scar adds in.

"We should break him in!" The last one suggest.

"Well that is a good idea! Lets do that!" The leader agrees cheerfully.

"Papa? What are they talking about?" The innocent little Takahashi ponders. Namaru is full blown crying now. This can't be happening. They can't think of doing 'that' to his precious son. But oh did they. One of the brutes pulls some rope from his pant clip. He binds the older Takahashi, restraining him from any movements."No! Stop!" He shouted some more, but was stopped by a gag.

"Hey! What are you doing to papa! Stop your hurting him!" Little Misaki started pounding his tiny fist against the attackers. They chuckled. The leader grabs Misaki and pins him to the floor. Misaki yelps again. "Stop! You're hurting me! Ahhhhh!" The older man rips his undies off.

"Aww! How cute!" The creepy, old man comments on his little penis. The man licks the 13 year-old's ear. "NYAH! STOP THAT'S WEIRD!" All of this is new and frightening to the kid. "Mmmmm, you taste good." He lustfully breathes into his ear. While his son is being assaulted, Namaru sits there, watching. He hopes this is a dream, but it is all too real. The beast lets his hands roam all over Misaki, feeling nothing but soft, delicate skin. He tweaks the boy's nipple, causing the boy to gasp. He wants it to stop. It's making him feel weird. Another gasp is torn from the boy when the leader grabs his dick and pumps. He starts to pant and is flushed. Tears brimming his eyes. Why won't they stop?

"Mmm! No! Stop! It...feels...wei-rd!" The boy tries to talk through the gasps of air he is making.

"Hey guys! Should I or shouldn't I?" The man gruftly asks. In unision they reply no. The Takahashis are confused. What do they mean?

"Nah! Let's hear his cute little scream again!" They said in unison.

"I was thinking the same thing." The man flips the ten year-old onto his stomache harshly. Misaki's face is forced to the floor, unable to get up or see the evil men. Then he hears a clinking noise from behind.

"What are you doing?" Misaki says worriedly.

"You'll see." The man replies with a smile in his voice. All of a sudden, Misaki feels something hard and big in this butt. He screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! IT HURTS!" Little does the little boy know that that is exactly what they want.

"There we go. That's the scream we've been looking for!" the sadistic man says. He thrusts into the little boy. He rips screams and sobs from the boy and father. Namaru can't believe what he is seeing. He feels like the worst parent in the world. He is unable to do anything for his son who is being raped because of him. "Ahh! This feels so good! So tight and hot. We should do this everytime we come here! Right boys?" They all cackle. The man reaches around Misaki's waist and grabs his starts to pump in time with his thrusts. His thrusts are hard and fast. You could even call it brutal. Misaki cums within minutes of the multi-tasker's doings. A yelp is ripped from the poor boy. Then, the man's thrusts become fast, as if not human. He slams into Misaki one last time and spills his see deep in the boy. Misaki faints from the extreme pain and is deemed unconscious.

"Well that was fun," The man sighs from finishing. "You guys can have your turn." The men cheer. They know Misaki is unconscious and they don't care. The men take their turns. Taking there sweet ass time with each turn. As the last one pulls out of the tight hole, blood and cum pour out of the boy.

"Take this as a warning!" The man's booms. "Otherwise, we won't go so easy on him next time. You got a week." Mr. Takahashi tries to speak, but the gag prevents him from doing so. He can't get eight million yen in a week.'Are they crazy!' Namaru thinks to himself. The men all laugh, then they leave, leaving Namaru gagged and tied up and an uconsious, bloody, cum-covered Misaki on the floor. The father inches over to his son, tears in his eyes once again. He lays next to the boy, trying to cover him with his body. They stay like that for an hour, until Namaru hears a car door close. He stares at the door, ready for the person that is closing in on their house. The door opens and he is relieved. It's just Akihiko Usami. But, Akihiko ,on the other hand, is shocked. He runs over to Namaru and Misaki. The twenty year-old takes the gag off and unties his best friend's father.

"What happened!" He yells, angered. Namaru just looks into the violet eyes and whispers, _save my son_.

* * *

><p>Ranbu: So what do you think? Don't think of me as a bad person. The idea popped into my head and I thought it was really good. If you don't like, I don't want to hear it. KK. Anyways, please read and review. I need it. Oh yea! For those of you who have read my other stories I'm sorry. I have a bad habit of starting and not finishing, so I deleted it. Tell me if I should continue the other one though. Thank you!<p> 


	2. What's wrong?

The Worst or The Best

"What happened!" He yells, angered. Namaru just looks into the violet eyes and whispers, _save my son_.

"But, what about you Mr. Takahashi?" Akihiko is about to have an anxiety attack, but he keeps his composure.

"I'll be fine! Just bring Misaki to the car, please!" Namaru gets up wobbly, still a little unsettled. Akihiko doesn't question anymore. He picks up the fragile boy. Mid way he stops in horror. He feels the sticky substance from the boy on his hands. 'Who could do such a thing! To such a small innocent boy!' He thinks to himself. Rage fills him like never before. He continues on and hurriedly walked him to the car. He seats him in the back, buckling him in. He then goes back into the house to get Namaru. The silver-haired man helps the older man to the front seat. He gets everything situated and speeds off in the direction of the hospital. They arrive there within 20 minutes. That is pretty decent time seeing that it is usually a 45 minutes from where the Takahashis live. He goes to help Namaru out, but is stopped by the man who only cares about his son at this point. Akihiko obeys the man's wishes and goes to the back seat to get Misaki. As soon the Usami lays his hands on the boy's shoulder, the boy stirrs awake. The boy lets out a startled scream.

"STOPPP! NOOOOOOOO! I DON"T WANT TO!" The boy kicks and swings, defending himself from his savior. Eyes wide, tears spilling from the emerald eyes that had lost all hope for god and the world. The savior is horrifed; he knows this boy is seriously damaged both physically and mentally. He tries to pick the boy up just to get scratched and punched, but it didn't stop him. He fully picks him up and he held him close to his body, craddling his head. The warm coziness of the well-toned man calms him. The violet eyed man carries him to the emergency room, Namaru close behind, surprisingly. Akihiko talks to the doctor with bright blue eyes and explains what he knows so far. The doctor takes the boy from his grasp and puts him on a bed. They rushed off to an operating room, leaving the father and family friend to hope for the best.

_An hour later _

The doctor comes out of the operating room. He introduces himself.

"Hello there. My name is Kusama, Nowaki, I'm Misaki's doctor. Well, I have good and bad new." He starts. There is an awkward silence, then he speaks again,"Misaki is stable. The tearing in his anus will heal in time. It wasn't too bad to do surgery. But, Misaki had a concsussion. It was a cracked skull and chips of it broke off into his brain. We don't know the extent of the damage because he... is in a coma. We can't say whether he will remember everything or nothing. I'm sorry." Misaki's father collapses and sobs. "..y.! Why! WHy! WHY!" He screams to the heavens. Tears cascade down onto Akhiko's cheeks. He was thinking the same thing. Then he hears some more shrieks of terror. Turns to Namaru to see him on th floor. Nowaki rushes to him.

"Quick! Help get this man to a room. He is unconsious!" Nowaki yells to the other nurses and doctors. ' What had just happen? Did Namaru have a heart attack?' He thinks to himself. The world they new has collapsed all around them.

_Three Years Later_

_Misaki's POV_

"Mmmmmm...," I tried to open my eyes, but I can't. Something is around them. "Where am I?" My voice is scratchy and parched. I bring my hands up to my eyes and rub the crust out. When I am finally able to see, I am in a room of white. There is a curtain and a window. The rain hits the window with little force, making pitter-patter sounds. It's soothing. I sit up slightly and wince. 'Tch...That hurts.' I say to myself. My next is extremely stiff and my back hurts a lot. "Am I in a hospital?" I mumble to myself. Suddenly, a man with large blue eyes walk in. He seems nice.

"Oh my... He's finally awake! Nurse contact Mr. Usami Akihiko." He calls out. 'What does he mean by _I'm finally awake_?' I look at him with confusion. I am definently in a hospital. The question is why. Did something happen? How long was I out? The doctor walks towards me.

"Misaki...I'm so glad your awake. Do you remember anything?" He asks gently. I look at him. I can't remember anything.

"Do you know your name?" He asks me.

"My name...? Oh! My name is Takahashi Misaki."

"Good, good you atleast remember that much," He writes something down."Do you know how many people are in your family? If so name them."

"Ummm... three, not including me. I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother. My dad's name is Namaru, my mom's name is Siyue, and my brother's is Takahiro."

"Great!" He says with enthusiasm. Why his he so happy about it? Then, a large man with violet eyes rushes in. Do I know him?

"Misaki? Are you ok?...I'm so glad." He looks like he is about to cry.

"Who are you?" I question. His face goes blank and then upset. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>Ranbu: Soooo. How do you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel bad. I hope you can forgive. Anyways, I felt like leaving it like that, so don't think bad of me. Also, I'm sorry for my mistake, Misaki is ten at first so if I got mixed up I apologize. Any questions and comments I would be happy to answer. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you. Please read my other story <em>Mistaken Revenge<em>. BuByee.

P.s. Sorry for the shortness


	3. New Beginning?

The Worst or The Best

_Misaki's POV_

"Oh my... He's finally awake! Nurse contact Mr. Usami Akihiko." He calls out. 'What does he mean by _I'm finally awake_?' I look at him with confusion. I am definently in a hospital. The question is why. Did something happen? How long was I out? The doctor walks towards me.

"Misaki...I'm so glad your awake. Do you remember anything?" He asks gently. I look at him. I can't remember anything.

"Do you know your name?" He asks me.

"My name...? Oh! My name is Takahashi Misaki."

"Good, good you atleast remember that much," He writes something down."Do you know how many people are in your family? If so name them."

"Ummm... three, not including me. I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother. My dad's name is Namaru, my mom's name is Siyue, and my brother's is Takahiro."

"Great!" He says with enthusiasm. Why his he so happy about it? Then, a large man with violet eyes rushes in. Do I know him?

"Misaki? Are you ok?...I'm so glad." He looks like he is about to cry.

"Who are you?" I question. His face goes blank and then upset. Did I say something wrong?

"M-misaki...Do you not remember me?" He asks solemnly. I shake my head, answering as a _no_. He gets up from where he was bent over from me. His head is down so I can't see his eyes. Is it bad that I don't remember him?

_Usagi's POV_

He doesn't remember me. 'Damn It!' I cursed to myself. 'Those bastards made him lose his memory! What are we going to do? I'm the only person he has left in this world.' Before I could rant on anymore to myself I feel a soft tug on my pant leg. I look down to see Misaki's big, green eyes staring up at me. 'So cute...WAIT! WHAT! What am I thinking! He is only thirteen. Calm down Akihiko. It is perfectly fine to think a little boy is cute...GAHHHH! No it's not! Whatever.' I look down to him again.

"Yes, Misaki?" I answer his to his tugging.

"Do you know where my parents and brother are? Why did they call you first and not them?" He asks oblivious to the situation.

"...," I can't say it to him. Not now. But I have to. " Misaki...I am a family friend. I use to play with you and Takahiro when you were younger. Don't you remember?" He shakes his head, answering _no_. I sigh and continue.

"Your mother and Takahiro died in a car accident eight years ago," His face contorted in horror. " As for your father...He got into some trouble with some thugs and is in debt. They came over to your house and caused you to be in the hospital. Your father disappeared a week later. We don't know where he went or if the gang took him, but I am all that you have left."

"...Why? Why did this happen? Wait! Did you say that I was put in the hospital three years ago!" I nod my head in comformation.

"I have been in a coma for three years!" He started to hyperventilate.

"Misaki! Misaki! Please calm down!" I pull him into a hug and rub the back of his head. A smile threatens to appear on my lips as he calms down and leans into my touch. He's so adorable. I look down, I see his sleeping face. He still has the childish look from when he was just a kid. I must protect him at all cost. Especially from those thugs Namaru got in trouble with.

_A Month Later_

It has been a month since Misaki has moved in. I can't help but want to take him and lock him away. I want to protect him. No one can take him away. The only thing that worries me is why. Why have I fallen for a thirteen year old? Who is in fact my unrequited love's little brother. Have I gone mad? As I sit on the couch, I watch him cook dinner. I didn't want him to push himself to much since he is still trying to recover his memory. At least he can cook. Misaki's cooking is delicious. I get up from my pink sofa and grab Suzuki-san (my teddy bear) and head upstairs.

"Don't fall asleep Usagi-san! Dinner is almost ready!" He calls from the kitchen.

"I know." I reply fondly. He has a cute nickname for me. I can't keep myself from smirking. It's like we are a couple. My smirk soon disappears from my thin lips. I realize something just now. Misaki and I can never be together. He would never fall for me. Just another unrequited love like his brother. Wait. I can't compare him to Takahiro. I open my office door and shut it behind me. I drop down in my chair and stare at the screen.

_Misaki POV_

I feel as if I am a burden. Usagi-san is so kind for letting me stay. I have to work hard and earn enough money to repay him, but how. I'm only thirteen. Grrr. This is aggravating.

"Usagi-san! Dinner is ready!" I yell to him from downstairs. Our living arrangements are comfortable. I sleep in the guest room since I can't live alone in my old house. I miss my family. wish they were all here. He sits at the table. i serve his food. I think he is a little weird seeing that he carries a stuff animal around named Suzuki-san. I just feel so strange around him. When I look into his violet eyes my stomach feels funny. Why? I don't understand at all. I don't know if I can keep living like this.

* * *

><p>Ranbu: I apologize again. I'm always late. I will try harder to update faster. Also, I'm sorry for my OOCness with Usagi-san. Trust me I'll fix it in later chapters. R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
